Lune Pourpre
by Th3Wand3r3r
Summary: La situation ne pourrait être pire. Scott, Allison et Stiles doivent maintenant faire face aux ténèbres qu'ils ont amenées sur eux-même. Et après les événements de l'éclipse lunaire, Beacon Hills est redevenu un signal pour tout ce qui est surnaturel. Pour faire face à la menace, Scott et ses camarades doivent dépasser leurs déboires personnels.


**_Chapitre 1 : _**_Commencement_

Toutes personnes normales pourraient faire l'assomption que le départ de son père est ce qui a fait mûrir Scott McCall. En voyant sa mère se démener pour les maintenir, elle et lui, à un train de vie normal, Scott a cessé de pleurer ce départ pour devenir un support à sa famille. Bien que ces crises d'asthme fussent un frein, il s'assura de ne pas poser plus de problèmes que nécessaires à sa mère. Et, dès qu'il eut l'âge requis, il se trouva un job pour aider tant qu'il le pouvait. Travail qui, d'ailleurs, le satisfaisait grandement.

Mais en réalité, ce qui avait été le catalyseur de sa maturation, fut le soir où il avait été mordu par un loup-garou. Depuis cette nuit, cela avait été une succession d'événements transformant son quotidien en une sempiternelle question de vie ou de mort. Il avait dû affronter l'alpha mégalomane qui l'avait transformé. Il s'était défendu et sauvé Jackson Whittemore transformé en Kanima tout en déjouant les plans d'un vieillard avide de pouvoir. Mais l'épreuve la plus marquante fut celle où il se battit pour survivre une double attaque venant d'une meute d'alpha et d'un darach.

Lors de la nuit de l'éclipse lunaire, moment où il avait affronté le darach, il était devenu un alpha. Ce nouveau statut, il l'avait obtenu sans tuer, uniquement grâce à la force de sa volonté. Un Véritable Alpha. Un comme il n'apparaît que tous les cent ans. Mais avant d'obtenir ce titre, il s'était sacrifié à un rituel pour retrouver les personnes qui lui était chères et qui avaient été choisi comme victime par le darach. Lors ce rituel, il avait dû accepté, avec Stiles Stilinski et Allison Argent, les ténèbres nécessaires à l'accession d'un lieu ténèbres avaient laissé des marques sur les trois amis.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois, cette semaine, que Scott fut réveillé par de sombres cauchemars. La respiration haletante, le corps convulsant et transpirant légèrement, il était allongé sur son lit. Son regard encore vrillé sur le plafond de sa chambre, il essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Comme tous songes, bons ou mauvais, il ne souvenait que de fragments. Et plus il se forçait à se rappeler moins il pouvait y arriver.

En essayant de calmer les pulsations de son cœur, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était transformé partiellement. Ses griffes s'étaient agrippés aux draps et les avaient complètement déchirés. Et, il savait que s'il posait son regard sur un miroir, ses yeux arboraient la couleur rouge des alphas. Son ouïe développée par sa transformation, il entendait les battements de deux cœurs, celui de sa mère et d'Isaac Lahey.

Ce dernier, loup-garou comme Scott, avait été mis à la porte par son alpha, Derek Hale. Ce dernier lui avait offert la morsure pour lui offrir la force d'affronter les abus de son père. Et c'est pourquoi, alors qu'Isaac le considérait comme un frère, le fait d'avoir été expulsé par lui avait été le plus dur. Errant sous la pluie, Isaac s'était tourné vers la dernière personne pour qui il avait encore de la confiance. Scott. Il dormait maintenant dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Scott se tourna vers son réveil. 5h23. Il ne se rendormirait probablement plus. Il se glissa hors du lit, enleva les draps déchirés puis se mis à faire des tractions sur la barre installée en face de sa salle de bain. L'exercice physique était un exutoire pour lui. Il enchaîna ensuite encore quelques minutes, avec d'autres exercices physiques. Il continua la lecture de sa version de Roméo et Juliette. Dès qu'il entendit des mouvements dans les deux autres chambres, il s'autorisa à prendre une douche et se préparer pour les cours. Il traina encore un peu dans la lecture de son livre puis descendit.

"Bonjour, Scott. Bien dormi?" fit simplement sa mère, en cuisinant des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. Scott grogna brièvement avant de s'installer à la table.

"Encore le même cauchemar?" s'enquit Isaac, assis à côté de lui. Scott tourna et hocha brièvement la tête. S'il l'avait regardé plus longtemps, il aurait pu voir le regard blessé de ce dernier.

"Bon! Dépêchez-vous de manger." fit Ms McCall, en observant brièvement Isaac. "Au fait, je ne serais pas là ce soir. Je suis de garde". Elle retourna à ses affaires. "Vous pouvez descendre vos draps pour que je les nettoie".

"Ce n'est pas la peine pour moi, je les ai déchiré pendant mon sommeil" Répondit Scott. Sa mère et Isaac se tournèrent vers lui, mais le regard baissé de Scott les dissuada de continuer sur le sujet.

"Tu veux que je te dépose" Demanda Scott à Isaac sans le regarder. Ce dernier ne le regarda pas. Il marmonna dans sa barbe mais l'ouïe de Scott lui permis de comprendre.

"Allison, viens me chercher". Ces simples mots firent que Scott se tendit, avant de se lever et de prendre son casque.

Il se mit à sortir de la maison, enfourcha sa moto. C'est à ce moment que choisi Allison pour débarquer dans la rue. Elle lui fit signe, et il lui répondit. Quand Isaac sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers le SUV rouge. Scott démarra et partit en trombe. Il arriva bien vite à Beacon Hills High School. Il remarqua les deux motos noires des jumeaux, mais surtout la Jeep de Stiles ainsi qu'étrangement la Porsche de Jackson.

"Salut Scott, tu as vu ce que je vois? Tu crois qu'il est de retour? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soit de retour? Un nouveau danger?" Fit son meilleur ami alors qu'il venait, à peine, de poser le pied au sol.

"Adderall?", lui répondis simplement Scott en lui souriant. "Pour répondre à ta question, je ne savais pas qu'il était de retour. Celle qui pourrait répondre à toutes tes questions, c'est Lydia". Il descendit de sa moto. Casque sous la main, il les dirigea gentiment vers les couloirs de leur école.

"Elle est avec Aiden, je doute fortement qu'elle même soit au courant".

"Bref, j'ai d'autres soucis pour le moment".

"Un autre cauchemar?", alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant leur casier.

"Depuis l'éclipse lunaire, les rêves deviennent de plus en plus vivant. Mais, je ne me souviens jamais de rien. Je finis toujours transformé partiellement. C'est invivable. Et toi?"

"Pareil. Mes cauchemars deviennent de plus en plus compliqués. Ils ont l'air si réel, que parfois je ne peux faire la différence entre ce qu'il l'est ou pas. Comme un rêve dans un autre. J'essaye de me réveiller mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est terrifiant". Il avait agrippé la porte de son casier, à tel point qu'il en avait les articulations blanchies. "Il faudrait que l'on discute avec Deaton pour savoir ce que cela signifie, non?"

"Je le lui en ai parlé, il semblerait que nous ayons ouvert une porte vers notre conscience pour découvrir où nos parents avaient été emmené. Les forces que l'on a affrontées pour ce rituel se nourrissent de nos démences pour nous torturer. Il nous faut fermer ses portes".

"Et il t'a dit comment faire?" fit une voix féminine. Scott et Stiles se tournèrent pour trouver Lydia, habillé dans une tenue plutôt suggestive. Derrière elle, se trouvaient Allison et Isaac. Dès qu'il vit à quel point ces deux derniers étaient proches, il tourna la tête vers son casier. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle était impatiente.

"Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire venir quelqu'un pour nous aider. Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je fais aussi des cauchemars. Et en plus, je n'arrive plus à utiliser mon arc. A chaque fois que je le prends en main, je me mets à trembler et je me déconnecte de la réalité. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai tiré sur Lydia". Tout le monde se tourna vers cette dernière. Elle leva les épaules comme si cela n'avait été rien.

"Ne réagit pas comme cela. Si Isaac n'avait pas été là, tu serais morte". Elle semblait aux bords des larmes. Lydia lui sourit tendrement, avant de retourner à son attitude de flegme. Allison se calma. Stiles soupira. Scott, lui, regardait Isaac. Leur regard se croisa, et se fut le moment où ces yeux tournèrent rubis. En réponse, les yeux d'Isaac changèrent aussi.

"Arrêtez cela tous les deux" s'exclama Stiles. Scott et Isaac détournèrent les yeux vers le mur, tentant tous les deux de se calmer. Scott vit son ombre se tordre pour se transformer en une bête immense. Il recula soudainement, haletant. Il ferma les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?", demanda Stiles. Scott rouvrit les yeux et son ombre était revenue à la normale.

"J'ai cru voir un truc mais ce n'était pas ..."

"Réel? Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que l'on discute avec Deaton".

"Cela ne change rien, je lui en ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Il dit qu'il faut attendre l'arrivé de la personne qui pourra nous aider". Ils restèrent en silence, ainsi près de leur casier quand les jumeaux arrivèrent avec Danny. Aiden s'approcha de Lydia avant de l'enlacer par derrière et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se tendit une fraction de seconde. Tous avaient pu croire qu'elle avait été surprise mais le regard d'Allison en disait long.

La sonnerie sonna la reprise des cours. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur premier cours de la journée. Littérature anglaise. Ils furent étonnés de se voir présent dans le même cours. Mais ce qui les surprit le plus fut la position de la classe. Au lieu d'une sale de classe normale, avec les rangées de bureau occupant l'espace de la dite classe, deux rangées se trouvaient de chaque côté, laissant de la place au milieu. Ils allèrent se poser du même côté, Scott se mis le plus loin possible d'Isaac qui s'était assis près d'Allison.

L'agitation de la classe était palpable lorsque tout le monde fut entré. Et encore plus lorsque Jackson Whittemore s'installa dans la rangée d'en face. Danny changea de place pour s'assoir pour discuter avec Jackson. Il entraîna dans son déplacement, son petit ami. Cinq minutes plus tard, un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année entra dans la classe. Il avait une caisse de guitare dans une main, une sacoche sous le bras.

"Désolé pour mon retard, c'est vraiment un plaie la paperasse", dit-il en déposant ses affaires. Dès que les yeux des filles de la classe se posèrent sur le jeune homme, il y eut des chuchotements enthousiastes. Allison, Lydia ... Ethan et Danny aussi. Ils le reluquèrent de manière indécente. Il était très grand et élancé, probablement de la même taille qu'Isaac, cheveux noir corbeau assez long, yeux d'un immense bleu, bien qu'une mèche en cacha une partie.

"Bien, je me présente. Je m'appelle Noah Ravenwood", dit-il en leur souriant pour avoir leur attention, "Je suis le substitut à votre ancien professeur. Elle n'avait laissé aucune note sur votre avancement mais j'espère que vous avez commencé à lire _Roméo et Juliette_". Toutes les filles et les deux garçons firent oui, comme hypnotisé. Les autres garçons grommelèrent.

"Vous vous demandez pourquoi la classe est divisé ainsi. Et bien, chers étudiants, bienvenu à Vérone. A partir de ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de l'analyse du livre, la rangée à ma gauche", dit-il en désignant la rangée de Scott et des autres, "vous serez la famille Capulet. Tandis que la rangée de droite", nouveau mouvement de la main, "sera donc la famille Montaigu". Il laissa sa classe profiter de l'excitation car il était rare que l'on puisse jouer des rôles en classe.

"Je suppose que vous l'avez devinez mais certains d'entre vous pourrez jouer des rôles. Nous lirons des passages et analyserons ce que l'auteur a voulu dire. Nous analyserons les aspirations politiques et sociales du moment. Ceux qui n'ont pas les rôles, seront questionnés au même titre que les autres".

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Il posa le regard sur sa classe et désigna Lydia, Allison et Isaac dans la rangée des Capulet. Puis, il désigna Jackson, Danny et Ethan dans la maison de Montaigu. Il leur demanda de se lever.

"Votre nom mademoiselle?", demanda le professeur en regardant Lydia.

"Martin...Lydia Martin", répondit-elle légèrement aguichante.

"Vous aurez l'honneur de jouer Juliette", dit-il en lui souriant. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis sourit de manière énigmatique. Il attribua à Allison le rôle de Gertrude, nourrice de Juliette et à Isaac le rôle de Tybalt. Il se tourna vers les Montaigu.

"Et vous monsieur?", demanda-t-il en regardant Jackson.

"Jackson Whittemore", fit-il en posant le regard vers Lydia, un sourire aux lèvres. Il entendit distinctement le grognement qu'Aiden prononça entre ses dents.

"Vous aurez le rôle de Roméo". Puis il désigna Danny et Ethan pour jouer les rôles de Benvolio et de Mercutio. Il distribua d'autres rôles de moindres importances, comme entre autre le rôle de Pâris qu'il donna à Stiles. Il commença son cours par le premier acte. Les deux heures suivantes passèrent rapidement. Entre les lectures du livre, les analyses et les différentes discussions, l'animation en classe fut intense. Tout le monde sortit de la classe, satisfait et heureux, de ce premier cours. A peine dans le couloir, Scott et ses amis se jetèrent sur Jackson.

"Alors?", fit Lydia. Aiden avait de nouveau passé ses bras autour de la taille de sa copine, possessif, tout en lançant un regard de défi à Jackson.

"Mes parents voulaient que je puisse profiter de ma vie et retrouver mes _précieux_ amis". L'emphase qu'il mit sur le mot "précieux", fit lever les yeux au ciel de la plupart des personnes présentes. Danny, devant rejoindre son cours de musique, se satisfais de cette explication mais promis d'un regard d'obtenir plus d'explications. Ils se firent une accolade purement masculine avant de se séparer. Le duo enfin réuni à Beacon Hills.

"Ma mère ne se plaisait pas à Londres. Elle voulait rentrer et j'ai dû la suivre".

"Oh le fifils à maman!", fit Stiles avec son sourire en coin.

"Au moins, j'en ai une, moi", lui répondit-il avec le même sourire en coin.

Stiles perdit le sourire mais c'est Scott qui réagit le premier. Dos à qui que ce soit, Scott flasha ses yeux d'alpha, émit un grognement sourd. Jackson recula d'un pas, ses yeux flashant la couleur d'un bleu froid. Il afficha une peur évidente.

"Je...Je suis désolé", dit-il la voix mal assurée.

"Ce n'est rien. Cela me rassure que tu n'es pas changé", dit Stiles avec un pauvre sourire.

"Je vois, par contre, que des choses ont changé". Jackson n'avait pas quitté Scott du regard. Comme hypnotisé par ces yeux rubis, il baissa finalement la tête. "Tu n'aurais pas tué...".

"C'est une longue histoire", fit Scott en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit encore l'effet où son ombre se transforma en bête. Il paniqua un peu et en reculant il bouscula le nouveau professeur de littérature anglaise, qui tomba au sol.

"Je suis désolé professeur", fit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

"Ce n'est rien, monsieur McCall", il ramassa sa guitare tombée elle aussi à terre et récupéra des mains d'Isaac sa sacoche. "Merci, monsieur Lahey".

"Vous connaissez déjà nos noms, Monsieur Ravenwood", fit Lydia avec son sourire énigmatique.

"J'ai appris les noms de tous les élèves de la classe. J'ai une bonne capacité de mémoire. C'est beaucoup plus facile de converser avec les étudiants si on les appelle par le nom que par des "Hey toi", n'est-ce pas?".

"Vous comptez rester longtemps?"

"Vous semblez vous intéressez à moi, Ms Martin"

"Comme tout le monde, mais vous êtes assez jeune pour être professeur."

"Fine observation. Vous devez être très intelligente", dit-il en faisant sourire bêtement la jeune belle. "Depuis la disparition de votre ancien professeur, l'administration n'a trouvé personne pour reprendre le poste. J'ai été recommandé pour assurer les cours en attendant. Mais, dès qu'il trouve quelqu'un, je retourne à mes projets personnels. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien excusez, Ms Martin, mais je dois encore remplir de la paperasse". Il inclina respectueusement la tête et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs.

"Alors? Je peux savoir ce qu'était tout ce cirque?", fit Aiden en la tournant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Serais-tu jaloux? Si tu avais mieux regardé, tu aurais remarqué que je ne suis pas vraiment son type. Il les préfère…"

"Je peux savoir comment tu as pu remarquer cela!", l'interrompit Aiden. Elle lui sourit de manière provocante et s'en alla entraînant avec Allison pour aller à leur prochain cours. Et sur ce départ, les autres se séparèrent aussi à leur tour.

La journée passa rapidement, alimenter par les cours des nouveaux professeurs. Bien que le nouveau professeur de chimie ne fût pas aussi intéressant que celui de littérature, il apporta aussi une manière similaire de motiver sa classe. Il créa des groupes de travail et les mis en concurrence pour un projet. Les élèves étaient motivés. Contrairement à l'ancien professeur, monsieur Harris, il aida de manière active. Il passa en travers de leur table leurs donna des directions tout en s'assurant de les laisser se débrouiller avec les livres qu'ils utilisaient.

La journée s'était terminée avec un entraînement de Lacrosse. Le coach Finstock fut très extatique par le retour de son petit prodige Jackson. De plus, avec l'adition des jumeaux dans l 'équipe, il avait exulté de joie. L'entraînement, que leur avait concocté le coach, avait été infernal. Il n'avait pas cessé de courir en tous sens. L'équipe, divisée en deux groupes, s'était affrontée en un petit match qui fut intense. Aiden, dans l'équipe adverse, s'était amusé à plaquer Jackson au sol de manières suffisamment violentes.

A la nuit tombée, dans la résidence McCall, la situation semblait plutôt épineuse. Scott et Isaac ne parlèrent pas pendant le repas, ni pendant la plus grande partie de la soirée. Ne tenant plus, Isaac s'approcha de la chambre de Scott. Indécis, il fit les cents pas devant la porte. Il ne savait s'il voulait vraiment l'affronter ou continuer ce petit manège de distance. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Scott apparut, le visage fermé. Ils se regardèrent en chien faïence un bon moment.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " fit Scott un peu agacé. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau pour retourner à ses devoirs.

" Est...est-ce que je peux te parler ? ", répondit Isaac, tout en entrant dans la chambre. Il resta cependant debout, dans un espace restreint, comme pour ne pas déranger plus le lieu dans lequel il venait d'entrer.

" C'est ce que tu fais ", Scott lui parlait sans le regarder, trop occupé à évaluer une formule chimique. Isaac fit tourner la chaise de ce dernier et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Tu te rends compte que c'est l'une des rares conversations que l'on a eut depuis l'éclipse lunaire. ", il en avait plus qu'assez, " Tu ne me regarde plus quand je te parle, tu ne me réponds presque plus jamais quand je te parle. Est-ce à cause du rituel de remplacement de sacrifice? Est-ce parce que j'ai été utilisé comme ancre émotionnelle pour Allison ? ". Un grognement se fit entendre. Scott se leva, le regard rubis. " C'est donc cela. Tu m'en veux à cause d'Allison". Des larmes commencèrent à couler. " Je t'en supplie, frappe moi si tu en sens le besoin. Dis moi que tu veux que je parte, dis le. Mais, je t'en supplie ne me hais pas".

" Je ne te hais pas et je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille. Et je ne veux surtout pas te frapper. Assieds toi". Il lui indiqua le lit au bord duquel tous les deux s'assirent. " Tu as dû entendre que je faisais des cauchemars ? " Isaac acquiesça. " Depuis l'éclipse, je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas voir. C'est comme si mon ombre se transformait en une immense bête. J'ai tellement peur de perdre le contrôle. C'est pourquoi, je garde une certaine distance avec ce qui pourrait me faire perdre ce dernier. Ce que tu as avec Allison, quoique ce soit, me fait un peu perdre la tête. Je t'apprécie, Isaac. Et bien que je me sente blessé par la relation que vous entretenez, je ne vous en veux pas. Tu es mon ami, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rapproches aussi émotionnellement de mon ex-copine. Je suis désolé si tu t'es senti mal".

Scott leva la main et Isaac se recroquevilla sur lui-même, par réflexe. Scott posa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés d'Isaac, et le caressa. Ce dernier releva lentement la tête, et vit le premier vrai sourire depuis des mois. De celui en qui il avait le plus confiance. De la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne _voulait_ pas perdre.


End file.
